Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/24/16 - 1/30/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *1/25/16 - 9am - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/25/16 - 12pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *1/25/16 - 12:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *1/26/16 - 9am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *1/26/16 - 12pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *1/26/16 - 12:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *1/27/16 - 9am - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *1/27/16 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *1/27/16 - 12:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/28/16 - 9am - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *1/28/16 - 12pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend n *1/28/16 - 12:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *1/29/16 - 9am - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *1/29/16 - 12pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *1/29/16 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/25/16 - 9:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *1/25/16 - 10am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *1/26/16 - 9:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *1/26/16 - 10am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *1/27/16 - 9:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *1/27/16 - 10am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *1/28/16 - 9:30am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *1/28/16 - 10am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *1/29/16 - 9:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *1/29/16 - 10am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage LOONEY TUNES *1/24/16 - 10:30am - Hasty Hare/Beep, Beep/Sheep In The Deep, A *1/24/16 - 2am - Hasty Hare/I Gopher You/Weasel Stop/Beep, Beep/Sheep In The Deep, A/Pest In The House, A/Captain Hareblower *1/25/16 - 12pm and 2am - All Fowled Up/Rabbit Hood/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Stupor Salesman/Fox Terror/Ballot Box Bunny/Superior Duck *1/26/16 - 12pm and 2am - Tweet Dreams/Shishkabugs/Tree For Two/Boulder Wham!/Zip 'N Snort/Porky Chops/Zipping Along *1/27/16 - 12pm and 2am - Big Snooze/Daffy Flies North/Sandy Claws/From Hare to Heir/Muzzle Tough/This is a Life/Quack Shot *1/28/16 - 12pm and 2am - Just Plane Beep/Who Scent You?/Unexpected Pest/Pop 'Em Pop/Canary Row/Lumber Jerks/Sheep Ahoy *1/29/16 - 12pm and 2am - French Rarebit/Highway Runnery/Corn on the Cop/Rabbit Rampage/Devil's Feud Cake/There They Go-Go-Go!/Odor of the Day *1/30/16 - 10:30am - Suppressed Duck/Dime to Retire/Rabbit's Feat *1/30/16 - 2am - Thumb Fun/Pests for Guests/Rabbit's Feat/Suppressed Duck/Dime to Retire/Ham in a Role, A/Feather Bluster THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *1/24/16 - 11am - Bobcats on Three! *1/24/16 - 11:30am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *1/24/16 - 4pm - Rebel Without a Glove *1/24/16 - 4:30pm - Semper Lie *1/24/16 - 5am - Father Figures *1/24/16 - 5:30am - Customer Service *1/25/16 - 5am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *1/25/16 - 5:30am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *1/26/16 - 5am - It's a Handbag! *1/26/16 - 5:30am - We're in Big Truffle *1/27/16 - 5am - Dear John *1/27/16 - 5:30am - Daffy Duck Esquire *1/28/16 - 5am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *1/28/16 - 5:30am - The Black Widow *1/29/16 - 5am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *1/29/16 - 5:30am - Gribbler's Quest *1/30/16 - 11am - The Grand Old Duck of York *1/30/16 - 11:30am - Ridiculous Journey *1/30/16 - 4pm - The Shell Game *1/30/16 - 4:30pm - Year of the Duck *1/30/16 - 5am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *1/30/16 - 5:30am - Here Comes the Pig THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *1/25/16 - 9am - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *1/25/16 - 9:30am - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *1/25/16 - 2pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *1/25/16 - 2:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid *1/26/16 - 9am - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *1/26/16 - 9:30am - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *1/26/16 - 2pm - This Is The Kitty/Eye For An Aye Aye *1/26/16 - 2:30pm - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *1/27/16 - 9am - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *1/27/16 - 9:30am - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *1/27/16 - 2pm - Dial V For Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *1/27/16 - 2:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is The End *1/28/16 - 9am - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *1/28/16 - 9:30am - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *1/28/16 - 2pm - Chip Off The Old Castle, A *1/28/16 - 2:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *1/29/16 - 9am - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *1/29/16 - 9:30am - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *1/29/16 - 2pm - Bull Running on Empty *1/29/16 - 2:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/24/16 - 8am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *1/24/16 - 8:30am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *1/25/16 - 8am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *1/25/16 - 8:30am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *1/26/16 - 8am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *1/26/16 - 8:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *1/27/16 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *1/27/16 - 8:30am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *1/28/16 - 8am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *1/28/16 - 8:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *1/29/16 - 8am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *1/29/16 - 8:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *1/30/16 - 8am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *1/30/16 - 8:30am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon WABBIT *1/25/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *1/26/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *1/27/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *1/28/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/29/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Big Troubles/Manner Maid NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker